


Зачет

by DiaryAlive2019



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019
Summary: Если б был институт Дайри...Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Зачет

Дверь аудитории резко распахнулась, и оттуда выскочила девушка, которую тотчас окружили другие студенты.

— Пересдача! — объявила она, собирая вещи. Раздались сочувственные охи и вомущенные ахи.

— А что хоть спрашивают? — спросил Гипотетический Студент.

— Все, что хотят, — огрызнулась студентка. — Меня по всему CSS гоняли.

Гипотетический студент сглотнул. CSS он даже не открывал.

— Я считаю, тому, кто хоть что-то рубит в CSS, надо зачет автоматом ставить, — продолжила несдавшая студентка.

Окружающие согласно загалдели.

— Может, тебе еще и CSS автоматом поставить? — спросил кто-то из них со смешком.

Все рассмеялись.

— Уже поставили, — скривилась студентка. — Пришлось править.

Толпа уважительно замолчала. Кто-то присвистнул.

— А чего не сдала-то? — наконец, спросил Гипотетический Студент.

— На рекламе завалили, — мрачно ответила студентка и вышла.

— Небось с адблоком спалили, — заявил тот же студент, что пошутил насчет CSS автоматом.

— А адблок разве запрещен? — с ужасом спросил Гипотетический Студент.

— Официально — нет. Но если ты режешь рекламу адблоком, что ты можешь рассказать про ее отключение?

— Но про это ж можно выучить? — заволновалась одна из студенток.

— А вот у тебя спросят, говорит ли собака, если отключить рекламу, и что ты скажешь? Не знаю, у меня адблок?

— Можно сказать, что у тебя отключен в настройках показ внутренней рекламы, — предположил Гипотетический Студент.

— Попробуй, — ухмыльнулся его собеседник. — Сейчас, кажется, твоя очередь.

Гипотетический Студент на негнущихся ногах прошел в аудиторию.

— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно сказал он Админу.

— Здравствуйте, — хмуро отозвался тот. — Присаживайтесь и залогиньтесь. В смысле, представьтесь.

— Логин — Гипотетический Студент.

Админ кивнул и набрал что-то на клавиатуре ноутбука.

— Пароль? — спросил он.

— Qwerty, — смутился студент. Админ никак не прокомментировал такую некреативность и пренебрежение безопасностью, но Гипотетический Студент на всякий случай добавил: — Я поменяю!

— Не забудьте только потом, — равнодушно кивнул Админ. Гипотетический Студент не стал признаваться, что сохраняет пароли в браузере. — Билет берите.

Гипотетический Студент вытянул билет и содрогнулся.

— Работа сервиса Упоминания? — охрипшим голосом спросил он.

— Отвечаете без подготовки? — уточнил Админ. — Учтите, дополнительных баллов за это я не даю. У вас целый семестр был, чтобы подготовиться, пять минут ничего не решают.

— Я не... просто... сервис Упоминания... его же не было в вопросах, — запинаясь, пробормотал студент. — Я же на бюджете.

— Это потому что список вопросов вывесили до Нового года, а после Нового года Упоминания стали бесплатными. Естественно, мы внесли их и в билеты для бюджета. Если бы вы были на последней спирит-консультации, вы бы об этом знали.

— Я думал, спирит-консультации посещать необязательно.

— Необязательно, но рекомендуется. Будете менять билет?

— А можно? — воспрянул духом студент.

— Потом все равно сдадите, — махнул рукой Админ.

Гипотетический Студент вытянул новый билет.

— Н-настраиваемые кнопки... Но это точно платный сервис!

— А кто вас про сервис спрашивает? — удивился Админ. — Рассказывайте, где находятся, для чего нужны, как настраивать. У вас было три опытных образца, если вы не заметили.

— Настраиваемые кнопки находятся на панели форматирования текста, — начал студент. — А настроить их можно в настройках.

— И как их искать в настройках? — спросил Админ.

— Там есть отдельный пункт Настраиваемые кнопки, — ответил Гипотетический Студент. — Можно контрл эф для скорости.

— Можно, а если вы с телефона?

— Тогда поиск в настройках по ключевым словам.

— Хорошо, — прищурился Админ. — И все-таки в каком разделе настроек они находятся?

— В последнем сверху, в левом столбике, — попробовал выкрутиться студент.

Админ вздохнул.

— Видимо, слишком жестоко будет спрашивать, как он называется. Расскажите, как настроить кнопку.

Это Гипотетический Студент знал. Но Админ прервал его:

— Не надо теории. Возьмите любой код и пропишите на его основе кнопку. Что в каком поле будет.

Гипотетический Студент попытался вспомнить какой-нибудь код. В голову ничего не приходило.

— Но вы же сделали какие-то кнопки. Какие? — очевидно, устав ждать ответа, поторопил его Админ.

— Лайки, — признался Гипотетический Студент.

— Какие еще лайки? — спросил Админ.

— В форме лаек, — едва не плача объяснил студент. — Но я не сам. Со мной поделились кодом.

Админ повернул к нему ноутбук.

— Показывайте.

Студент открыл html-редактор и показал Админу код лайков и сами картинки.

— Это разве лайки? — с укором сказал Админ. Он создал голосование с вопросом «Нравится?» и единственным ответом «Да!». — Вот настоящий Дайри-лайк. Стыдно не знать таких элементарных вещей. Незачет!

— Погодите! Ну спросите у меня еще что-нибудь! Это ж недопуск к ЗФБ!

— Куда вам на ФБ, с такими-то знаниями? — схватился за голову Админ. — Вы же своей версткой все ленты покорежите!

— Нет-нет, я не верстальщик, я райтер, — заверил Гипотетический Студент.

— Райтер, — протянул Админ. — Точно райтер? А то сейчас кого там только нет. Рыбодебилы, помпономахатели... Вы же понимаете, на всех фб-льготы не распространяются.

— Да, райтер я, райтер. Да чтоб мне слиться, если вру, — сделал честные глаза Гипотетический Студент.

Глаза предательски задергались.

— А контент для ЗФБ у вас готов? Или вы к ЗФБ готовитесь так же, как к зачету?

— Ну, вообще-то я дедлайнер... — Гипотетический Студент отвел глаза.

— Миди за ночь написать надеетесь? Ну-ну.

— Я специализирусь на малых формах, — приосанился Студент.

— Драбблы на коленке, значит, — вздохнул Админ. — Бессмысленные и бессюжетные. Вы понимаете, что из-за таких, как вы, нам потом высказываются претензии, мол, и ФБ уже не та, и контент у нас некачественный...

— Что сразу бессмысленные? — обиделся Гипотетический Студент. — Между прочим, отсутствие сюжета еще не означает отсутствие смысла! Чтобы проиллюстрировать сложность и цельность характера...

— Пруфы есть?

— Но... но я же только семестр на Дайри... Я ради ФБ сюда поступил вообще!

— Как же вас в команду взяли, с пустым дневником и датой поступления полгода назад? — изумился Админ. — Но на других ресурсах вы же уже выкладывались? Неужели ни одной ссылки на ваше... хм... творчество?

— А если у меня другой ник на других ресурсах? — спросил Студент.

— Зовите своего Кэпа тогда, пусть за вас поручится, — сказал Админ.

Обнадеженный, Студент поспешил на выход из аудитории.

— Вот, сразу видно, что про Упоминания вы ничего знаете, — наставительно заметил Админ. — Но про умылы-то вы должны были учить.

— Умылы можно отключить, — попытался выкрутиться Гипотетический Студент.

— Ой, все, — отмахнулся Админ. — Раньше надо было демонстрировать знания.

В аудиторию с радостным «Первонах!» влетел Кэп.

— Виделись, — потер виски Админ. — Это ваш?

Он указал на Студента.

— Простите, я с мороза, — замотал головой Кэп. — Сначала кулстори.

— Да какое кулстори, — махнул рукой Админ. — Вижу, что что-то учил, на двоечку знает. Если вам не особенно нужен, то, конечно, пересдача. Если думаете, что он принесет особенно ценный контент, можете воспользоваться кэп-льготой. Но мне кажется, что это очередной виртуал.

— Вот о виртуалах я как раз хотел поговорить! — радостно подхватил Кэп.

Админ только кивнул Студенту на стул: присядь, мол, это надолго.

— Там на инсайде наш хейтер пляшет. Спалите мне его ник?

— Не знаю я его ник. А если б и знал, не сказал бы.

— Ну, может, тогда первую букву ника? Или фандом? Ну нет, так нет. Я что еще хотел — вы там не забаньте его только, такой пиар для команды!

— Это вам к модераторам инсайда нужно, — ответил Админ. — Инсайд — их зона ответственности.

— Эх, хороший был хейтер, — вздохнул Кэп. — И ведь скажут же, что это мы сами пляшем. Ладно, давайте к главному тогда. Мы выложили пост набора.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Админ. 

— Но вместо поста набора какая-то кособокая фигня.

— Значит, в команду нужен верстальщик.

— Не, верстальщик не нужен. Я в кэпсоо спрашивал, все сказали, что это Дайри виноваты, — вздернул подбородок Кэп.

— А в техподдержке спрашивать не пробовали?.. Не набирайте так много воздуха! Это был риторический вопрос. Сейчас посмотрим, в чем у вас там Дайри виноваты... У вас превышен лимит знаков, поэтому и перекособочено.

— Неправда, я считал! И вордом считал, и знакосчиталкой! Все там укладывается в лимит знаков!

— И все-таки попробуйте урезать пост набора.

— Там ничего нельзя урезать!

— Всего лишь немного сократить простыню «О каноне». Или вот эту — «История фандома». Или... погодите, зачем вы использовали теги J в списке команды?

— А что, какая-то религия это запрещает?

— Если у вас в списке команды триста виртуалов, то это запрещает здравый смысл. Ну хотя бы глянули исходный код в браузере, прежде чем выкладывать...

— Да что вы смотрите на меня, как Реборн! Какая разница, сколько у нас виртуалов! Они что, у вас есть просят? 

— Пока что они просят у вас. Лишние строчки кода. Меняйте J на L, удаляйте еще сто пятьдесят знаков текста и выкладывайте пост заново. И найдите верстальщика!

Кэп надулся, но промолчал.

— Теперь решите уже наконец, будете вы тратить кэп-льготу на Гипотетического Студента.

— Придется, — скрипнув зубами, Кэп снял фуражку и вытащил из нее сертификат на льготу. Тяжело вздохнув, он вписал в сертификат ник Студента и передал его Админу. Тот поставил «зачтено» и расписался. Кэп торжественно надел фуражку и покровительственно хлопнул Гипотетического Студента по плечу.

— Ну что, пойдем, Студент, будешь с псто набора разбираться!

— Что-что вы сказали? — переспросил Админ.

— Сами же сказали — найти верстальщика. А он как раз верстальщиком и идет.

— Верстальщиком, значит, да? А ну, верните зачетку! — Админ вскочил.

— Бежим! — крикнул Кэп, подталкивая Гипотетического Студента к выходу. Они выбежали в коридор и кинулись наутек. Админ дернулся было к выходу, но обоих уже и след простыл.

— Следующий, — обреченно сказал Админ.

Через окно донесся истошный вопль "Эрсто!" На инсайде начинался новый тред.


End file.
